robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. growler pullback please dont get rid of it cause it will be better with all the pullbacks considering i have them all years ago plz dont delete it thanx If you don't want it get deleted, hurry up and make a good job of it asap.--Rammingspeed 13:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :And asap has become over three hours. There is no content on the page, so when you feel like creating the article, you're free to do so, but for now, it has to be cleared. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Tiger ED image We need a screenshot of Tiger from Extreme Destructionm so insted of deleting the image, it would be better just to upload a bigger/higher quality version. The Samster (talk) 11:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I've deleted it for now, but we certainly do need an image of it in ED. Matt(Talk) 11:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Orrion and golden eye I've marked the images of orrion and golden eye as I've already uploaded them. Madlooney Lists - user:AtomicDugong/Lists I've renamed the page to link to said user's page, I don't think it needs to be deleted anymore, so I've removed the tag. RelicRaider (talk) 00:22, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Velocirippa and Kater Killer I don't know who can deal with these, but there are these two images waiting to be deleted. Datovidny (talk) 14:44, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks David. I used to check these at least once a week, but I'm so busy these days that I forget. Christophee (talk) 15:05, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Unnecessary team pages I was Random Paging looking for edits to make, and I came across Team Torque. Some of these team pages really serve no purpose, and are a relic of a time where every single team with multiple robot articles had its own page. Looking through all of Team Torque's content, and removing everything not already doubled on their entrant pages, I'd like to point out the only useful information is that the robots were all puns and that one became a comedian. All of those things can be replicated on the robot pages under "trivia". This page serves no purpose any more. As far as I'm concerned, Teams Razer, Chaos, Cassius, Roaming Robotics, Make Robotics, Scutterbots, MAD and Cold Fusion are the only ones I immediately think of that should exist. I'd like to suggest a clamp down on redundant team pages. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:04, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :With no objections I am deleting Team Torque. I will begin marking other team pages for deletion. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:10, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::These pages exist as a hub to connect all of a team's robots in one place. Ones like Team Terror Turtle exist to cover details of Outside Robot Wars events such as BattleBots in length without having to put it on pages of the closest Robot Wars competitor, in this example, Terror Turtle itself. I see no reason to delete these pages that are in no way problematic, and were all written for their own reasons. One day is not long enough to wait for objections, I was at a gaming event for the whole of yesterday. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:21, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay I'll hold off on any others. But I stand by Team Torque's deletion. It should have been deleted a long time ago when we stopped making every team page. I've ensured all information was moved. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:33, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::TG, didn't you tell ''me off before about "jumping the gun"? Isn't this exactly what you're doing? CrashBash (talk) 13:08, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Team Coyote File:DantomkiaS7.png File:GribbleServiceLeaflet.jpg I uploaded the picture, having found it on the Facebook page dedicated to David Gribble, but later added it to the Candidateds for Deletion, because I felt it was wron. of me to upload something personal to the Gribble family without their permission. I guess it is up to everyone else to decide if it should stay, I'm not sure. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) Keep (1 vote) *I'm for keeping this. I really don't think Ann Gribble would mind her son's memorial picture being used tactfully and appropriately. Unless we hear otherwise, I think it can stay. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 09:24, September 29, 2016 (UTC) '''Delete (0 votes) Team Kill Dozer Team Reptirron Team A-Kill Bodmin Community College Team Firestorm Team Berserk *Keep (0 Votes) *Delete (1 Vote) I added this page to the Candidates for Deletion category, because there is a serious lack of content on the page. All there is on the page is a list of the team's robots, and the bit about the fact they were allowed an extra team member. Not only does one bit of trivia not justify them having a team page, but that information could easily just go on the Berserk 2 page and the Twister page. They had three team members in Series 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aS2850zf1YM) Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:22, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Team Joint Effort Keep (0 Votes) * Delete (1 Vote) *Much like the (now deleted) Team Kill Dozer page, this page consists mostly of lists of robots and team members, with some information that can easily be put on the pages of their competitor robots. Summary of page; **Paragraph 1 = List of robots only. **Paragraph 2 = List of Scrapper's team members, trivia that can go on Scrapper page. **Paragraph 3 = List of G.B.H's team members that can go on G.B.H. page. **Paragraph 4 = Information about Steve Dove that is already on the Eubank the Mouse and Challenger, and can just go on the G.B.H. page seeing as he only fought with GBH 2 in this team. **Trivia section = Piece of trivia that was removed from the Ivanhoe page as it was not deemed noteworthy enough. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:25, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Team Mammoth Consists almost entirely of information that is already on other pages. *Paragraph 1 = List of robots only. *Paragraph 2 = Success rate only. *Paragraph 3 = Facts about robots. *Paragraph 4 = Quote that can go on the competitor's pages. *Outside Robot Wars section = Information about Mammoth's appearance on Techno Games, already on Mammoth page. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:25, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Team Mute Somewhat fittingly, a page called Team "Mute" dosen't say anything! Or at least, nothing that isn't said on other pages. *Paragraph 1 = List of robots only. *Paragraph 2 = Success rate only. *Robot Wars Live Events section = Information that belongs on competitors pagests. *Outside Robot Wars section = Information that belongs on Mute's page, the bit about Adam Emmett buying Eric is already on the Eric page. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:25, October 19, 2016 (UTC)